1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a vehicle frame and body measurement and alignment apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Repairing a unibody vehicle after a collision presents a multitude of problems which have been dealt with in a variety of ways by the prior art. The vehicle must be rigidly secured to the straightening device so that pulling forces may be applied to the damaged area of the vehicle. Since these forces are applied from several directions, it is desirable to have a measuring system that is capable of locating the correct position to which a damaged vehicle component must be aligned and that does not require the operator to relocate the specified positioning should the vehicle body move relative to the straightening device during the pulling process.
Many prior art measurement systems are rigidly attached to the frame straighening apparatus, e.g. the system manufactured by Car Bench. One system, the Blackhawk Korek/Bench, uses a measuring frame on wheels and a series of slotted trams in the form of a jig to anchor the pulling devices. Another system, manufactured by Sun Electronics Corp., uses a special mobile frame to support and measure each different type of vehicle; the pulling device being independent of the frame device. All of these types of devices have the disadvantages of requiring that the entire system be realigned if, during the straightening process, any element in the set-up moves from its original positions.
One apparatus, manufactured by Car-o-liner, has a lower measurement system that is independent of the frame that supports the vehicle but is only useable on the supporting frame manufactured by that company. In addition, the system used in that apparatus to align the upper portion of the body is rigidly attached to the straightening device. Its use is limited in that it can only be used with the single corresponding vehicle support frame produced by the manufacturer of the measuring system, that it requires that the vehicle be held totally rigid when the upper body measurements are made to avoid time-consuming realignment of the entire measuring system, and that its use is restricted to only two of the upper body openings, the trunk and the under-hood areas.
Another device, disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,321,754, is for use only in realigning the front McPherson Strut towers and related inner front structure of the vehicle. It requires that the lower portion of the vehicle be aligned prior to its use. The device is then attached to two reference points on the lower portion of the vehicle which allows the McPherson Strut towers to be aligned. It appears that it cannot be used for any other purpose.
Therefore, there is a need for a frame measurement apparatus which has the features of being independent of the straightening device, so that it is adaptable to any frame straightening system; that has an overhead measurement system which is independent of the straightening device and whose measurement can be directly correlated to the lower system measurements; and has the ability to measure body openings other than the under-hood and trunk areas.